


Luminescencja

by nihilisten



Series: K -ISLAND X- [18]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Triple Drabble
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:08:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23792116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nihilisten/pseuds/nihilisten
Summary: [jesień 2012]
Relationships: Totsuka Tatara/Original Character(s)
Series: K -ISLAND X- [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1053440





	Luminescencja

Tańczyli.

Nazywanie tego tańcem mogło wydawać się dziwne, ponieważ nie było muzyki, świateł, sali ani widzów. A jednak. Ze splecionymi palcami, nie mogąc oderwać od siebie wzroku, zatracali się w chwili ulotnej niczym myśli w księżycową noc.

Jego dłoń delikatnie, lecz stanowczo trzymała jej, drugą ręką zaś obejmował ją talii, obracając jej drobną postać w swoich ramionach. W tej samej chwili wokół nich ożyły iskry; podążając za ich ruchami, pozostawiały one na podłodze żarliwe ślady stóp, wirowały wokół ich tańczących form i rozświetlały ciemny pokój. Kręgi płomieni pod ich stopami, ciepłe, ale nie parzące, przypominały całe jego istnienie – tak właśnie pomyślała, oczarowana lekkością i pewnością, z jakimi prowadził ją przez pokój.

Ta niesamowita, a jednocześnie kojąca atmosfera, jaką stworzył, ogarnęła ich oboje niczym miejsce w słońcu, które przed burzą przedziera się przez chmury. Nie opuszczało ich nieodparte pragnienie, wzajemna tęsknota boleśnie pulsująca w całym ciele. Ogień był wszędzie – wokół nich, w jego oczach, uśmiechu, lśnił na jego włosach – ale najbardziej trawiące płomienie spoczywały w jej sercu.

Szybkość; na sekundę straciła równowagę, niepewna, czy jej stopy wciąż dotykały ziemi. Poczuła się niesiona przez morze iskier, wśród których jego oczy błyszczały jak dwie gwiazdy, jak bliźniacze kule żywego, pulsującego ognia. A ona zawisła pośrodku, leciała przez zapomnienie, otchłań głębin kuszącą i przyjazną zarazem.

Rytm iskier stał się szybszy, wyższy, lżejszy, groził rozpadem. I wtedy wylądowała w jego objęciach, zatonęła w jego oczach, a on delikatnie musnął dłonią jej policzek. Zaklęcie zostało złamane – grad płomieni runął na podłogę, powoli gasnąc, aż wreszcie zniknął bez śladu.

Zapadła cisza; żadne z nich nie odważyło się ruszyć, oczarowane wyrazem twarzy tego drugiego. Gorączka wkradła się na jej policzki: z jego powodu, czy może oszałamiało ją jej własne ciepło?

Jej palce drgnęły w jego dłoni, ale wtedy objął ją bliżej i poczuła, że on też miał gorączkę.


End file.
